Sigh No More
by fireinthe.halden.20
Summary: Sam never would have guessed a personal relationship with an SRU member would be the main reason behind his tense professional relationship with Luke. A AU story set pre-season 1 of both Rookie Blue and Flashpoint.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Face

A/N: So this originated simply as a passing thought in my head after watching a few episodes of Rookie Blue and Flashpoint back to back. It wouldn't actually get out of my head until I started writing and manifested into a quick little story. It's probably not the best written fic out there, and maybe not exactly well thought out but I'm okay with that and hopefully at least one person out there will get some sort of enjoyment out of reading it. I apologize if it is truly horrible. Everything is written so updates should be speedy. Happy Reading.

DISCLAIMER: All television shows and other copyrighted material referenced to in this story including characters, setting, events are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners/creators/producers of either media franchise. This work is an interpretation or original material and characters and not for profit. Any references to real persons, places, or events are done so in a fictional context and are no way factual. No copyright infringement intended.

CHAPTER 1 - A New Face.

"Pick up the pace Spikey, I thought they trained you better in the SRU!" He called out to his friend who had fallen a couple of paces behind him, something that between normal friends wouldn't have caused many taunts but when a regular beat cop jogs for fun with his pal, SRU's Team One bomb specialist, any time he can get a leg up he's going to rub it in.

"C'mon Sam, it was long shift last night" Spike called out to one of 15th Divisions finest, the charming and sarcastic plays by his own rules Officer Swarek. "Should've stayed my ass in bed." Spike mumbled under his breath before kicking it up a notch to close the distance between the two friends. Hearing the laughter from his friend told him that he hadn't been as quiet with his last remark as he had hoped but that didn't stop him from breaking out in a smile himself, though that was probably more because he was closing the distance which got him close enough to Sam to give him a friendly push, throwing him off his game before moving past him, the finish line in sight.

"Oh so that's what they mean by any means necessary." Sam said as he stumbled for a few feet before regaining his centre of gravity, this time it was his turn to kick it up a notch and salvage this run although it wasn't exactly about the run, it never really was. It was about the fifty dollars the winner picked up at the finish line and the thought about not having to buy drinks after Friday's shift.

If it would have been a professional race they would have needed a photographer at the ready, that's how close it was, but Spike's hand touched the statue first followed only seconds later by Sam's the momentum behind both of them not heading their request to stop and soon both men were on the ground staring at the cloud riddled sky trying to catch their breaths. "Pay up Swarek." was all Spike said as he focused on catching his breath.

"Don't worry, you'll get your money and I guess I'll see you at the Penny friday night. Saves me from driving across town to your neck of the woods." Sam laughed through heaved breaths using his own techniques to catch his breath, he didn't exactly have the sniper control that Spike and the rest of his friends teammates did, but his methods worked for him.

"Hope you don't mind buying for the whole gang, we're looking to celebrate Friday, newest Rookie just finished her six month probation." Spike said sensing that Sam was about to take the conversation in a non work related direction Spike stepped in first. "Don't even think about it Sammy, wipe that smile off your face."

The other man had to laugh at his friend, he knew he him pretty well, "I didn't say anything." He defended himself first and though he'd heard what Spike said loud and clear it wasn't about to change anything. "For the record I wasn't going to say anything, I was just going to ask what she was like, is all." Although it was true enough, Sam had to admit that he was pretty curious about the only female that was good enough to make it on to Team One. "I don't think you give your old pal enough credit."

"What's this, Sammy taking a seat amongst the tables and common folk, looks like someone lost a bet." Oliver Shaw sat down next to his friend, a beer for both of them and an expectant look upon his face. At 15 it was rare that Swarek lost a bet and it barely ever happened that he lost money in a poker game so this promised to be something good.

Sam leaned backed with an eye roll making his beer feel at home in his hand as he waited for his company to join him, that was the thing with SRU, despite having set shifts they could never tell how long their actual shift would go once they were called to a scene. "Not that exciting, lost a run to Spike by a couple of seconds so now I'm buying all night but the longer it takes for them to show up the shorter that'll be." Sam explained giving a grin wide enough to display his dimples though it might have been too soon.

"Oh ho, Sammy I wouldn't be grinning like that all too soon." Spike said clasping his hands on his friends shoulders before sitting down, the rest of the team following suit joining Sam and Oliver at the tables Sam had chosen for the night.

"Here I was hoping you guys would have been at least an hour longer, you need to let someone else do the negotiations Greg." Sam joked as he signaled the bartender for enough beer for everyone, Greg the boss of the team simply responded with the usual 'No one else will take it' sort of thing. Honestly he didn't really care, it wasn't that often the group of them could all get together for this kind of thing considering the demanding hours and work each of them did it was a wonder they had a social life at all. Of course cops socializing with other cops isn't necessarily socializing but if doctors can get away with it, why shouldn't they.

Somewhere between finishing his half empty beer and getting ready to start the one that came with the round he'd ordered for everyone Sam missed the fact that the newest official member of his friend's team had been missing, but before he could think too much on it an attractive female, dressed for comfort appeared at their table with enough shots of something for everyone at the table. "Though we told you not to worry about the drinks tonight?" Spike interjected as she slid drinks to everyone at the table.

"I know, I know, but I just figured since I made it past my six months I'd buy one celebratory round." The woman said with a bright smile as she took a seat next to Spike and across the table from Sam.

"Jules meet Oliver and Sam, friends from the academy. Sammy's the one you can thank for the drinks tonight." Spike said making the introductions, both officers raising their glasses in a welcomed salute and she laughed while playing along, thanking Sam for the drinks he'd be buying, thankfully he'd brought plastic instead of cash and had already started a tab by the time Oliver had joined him. Before anymore time could be wasted and the shots could get any warmer someone raised the glass and congratulated Jules on successfully becoming part of Team One, and even though Sam and Oliver didn't belong to the team they joined in and everyone downed their shot chasing it with the beers provided by Sam.

Over the course of the next few hours the large group of friends sat at the table drinking their beers and sharing stories, each story varied in humour and intensity given the differences between what the SRU are called in for and everything else that is laid at the feet of the Officers at 15, and without meaning it to it slowly became a competition between the members of SRU and the two Officers of 15 to come up with a story that would ultimately win out over the other. The all stayed away from the truly tragic ones, the ones no cop from any background wants to relive, Oliver was doing a good job at bring the ones that brought tears to the other's eyes to the table while Spike and Lou gave a suspenseful tale of bomb that hand't been set right.

Silence didn't hit the table until the last call bell rang and everyone was silently trying to debate just how they'd be able to pull another couple of drinks out of Sam before he headed to the bar to settle up his tab, something they all knew he wasn't about to ask the total of, he'd simply hand over the card and be done with it. That was how it always went when something like this happened.

Standing at the bar and waiting for the receipt and the card back Sam found himself grateful that he wasn't in Oliver's shoes, he had no one to answer to when his monthly statement would appear in the mail at the beginning of next month, the only way he ever ended up sleeping on his couch was because he wanted to or had fallen asleep there absently whether it was because of a long day or because he couldn't get his mind off a case. That was part of the reason he kept the beats and what on a smaller scale with Oliver, he didn't want Zoe to string up his friend knowing she could be a bit over reactive.

Deep in thought he was pulled out when he felt the weight of the very man he was thinking about hand clasp his shoulder, "Thanks for that Sammy, always a pleasure when you buy. Want me to grab you a cab?" Ever the concerned friend, no matter what and even when Same didn't want to hear it, Oliver and Jerry, he couldn't ask for any better friends, unfortunately Detectives work different hours and the two couldn't pry Jerry away even for a couple of hours.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna walk it off, see you on Sunday for parade." Sam said waving off his friends concern, the amount he'd drank with his friends he'd be surprised if he'd be functioning enough to wash his truck tomorrow at any point. He got similar farewells from the rest of those that had been at the table while he finally got his card back, sending them all off with similar words of him being fine to walk home, luckily that was how he'd gotten to the bar, he knew he wouldn't be able to drive after the night so why bother with his truck.

The cool air outside hit him hard, the temperature having dropped several degrees, which was to be expected in early September. Shrugging his jacket on further he took a glance around before he started walking.

"Sam?" The calling of his name had him stopping just as he walked off the property, turning to see the only other person from their table for the night lingering behind, he figured she must have been late getting out of the bar, and like him told her friends she'd be fine.

He gave a quick nod, "Jules right?" He questioned though he hadn't forgotten her name at all, "They abandon you to find your own way home, nice bunch of guys huh?" He teased as she made her way over to where he was. The comment earned him a laugh.

"I could say the same about your friend. Which way are you heading?" Jules said, the two already comfortable with one another the rapport from inside the bar easily following them outside despite the buffer of common friends to help.

"North mostly." Sam told her, it was easier than actually giving a decent set of directions, not that that had been what she was looking for. It earned a bit of a 'humph' sound from her and he noticed a slight twinkle in the corner of her eye. "What?" Eyebrow raised in an expectant manner.

"Nothing." She said at first before continuing, the two of them walking in the direction Sam had indicated without really agreeing too, but she was located in a similar direction. "That's not the usual response I get when I ask a guy that question in front of a bar after last call." Jules pointed out with a carefree laugh.

He laughed with her, "Disappointed then?" He questioned before continuing, "Hoping for a 'I'm goin' wherever you're going sweetheart'?" Sam questioned, a different sort of tone to his voice, a skill he'd picked up after a few minor undercover stints over the last few years.

"That was good, undercover?" She asked, her easy way of perceiving others gave Sam the suspicion that it wasn't exactly a coincidence that she was placed with the rest of the boys on the team. Given his knowledge of them he knew it would only be a matter of time before she fit with them quite well.

"Mmmhm. A few times, nothing major. Not yet." Sam said, he had his eyes set on something bigger than a beat cop, not that he hated his job, he actually enjoyed it, loved the feeling of having that authority and doing right by the uniform even if the pants weren't exactly comfortable. Guns and Gangs was the department that always seemed to seep into the back of his mind so whenever a job came up that would get him even an inch closer he volunteered for it.

Before took long the two of them slipped into casual conversation, both of them having no difficulty walking the straight lines that would take them home despite the consumption of alcohol earlier in the evening, it wouldn't have reflected well on either of them or their departments had they been picked up for drunken and disorderly on the way home. Sam wasn't sure exactly when he'd deferred from his path to his house but before long he was standing at steps to an unfamiliar house.

"Thanks for the company, but this is me." Jules said as she turned her attention from Sam to the building they were standing in front of .

"Anytime." He said, a bit impressed how she easily and unnoticeably swayed him into walking her home, though his thought process was a bit muddled at the moment and if he spent any more time then necessary in his currently clothes he was pretty sure he'd smell like booze for his late shift on Sunday. Before heading up the steps and into her apartment she thanked Sam again leaving him to find his way back to his apartment in the quickest path he could, leaving him with the feeling that that parting wasn't going to be the last time they crossed paths.


	2. Chapter 2 - Testing The Water

A/N: Just a quick note to say thanks for the follows and the review! Happy Reading.

DISCLAIMER: All television shows and other copyrighted material referenced to in this story including characters, setting, events are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners/creators/producers of either media franchise. This work is an interpretation or original material and characters and not for profit. Any references to real persons, places, or events are done so in a fictional context and are no way factual. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - Testing The Water

He was in the men's locker room adjusting his vest to its proper position when he heard footsteps behind him, footsteps with a meaning and accompanied from some hushed words, words which he couldn't make out though from the voices he was sure that the two men were up to no good. Turning around as he was fastening the final parts of his vest his eyes fell on Oliver first and then Jerry, both men had coffee's in their hands and one of the two even had one for him. "Okay, who died?" He asked suspiciously but taking the coffee from Jerry. The moment the smiles appeared on their faces though he knew he shouldn't have asked.

"From what I hear, your credit card." Jerry said earning a classic Oliver laugh and an eye roll from Sam who was now comfortably ready to head to parade, well uniform wise at least.

"Can't keep anything to yourself." He said in Oliver's direction feigning irritation as he sipped the much welcomed liquid. "Its been a couple of weeks, what's the matter _Detective_ you're getting slow." But the comment didn't seem to register, or if it did Jerry didn't let it show, he was having fun. Sam figured there must have been a break in a case.

"You know my lawn needs mowing and my car needs washing if you're strapped for cash..." Jerry continued milking it for whatever he could, he didn't get to pick on Swarek that often when things concerned any sort of wager. "I'm sure Oliver and Zoe could use a babysitter too..." He kept it going knowing his friend hadn't actually reached his tolerance level, not yet at least. That didn't stop him from pushing past his two friends out of the locker room.

"So I lost a bet, you're just jealous cause I keep taking your money every poker night" He said dropping a hand on his friends shoulder before turning it on to Oliver, a grin on his lips, "And you, don't forget all the things that I could tell Zoe the next time she pity's me and invites me over for a home cook meal." And with that Sam slipped into the Parade room, Oliver on his heels and Jerry heading towards his office, the two officers wouldn't have much contact with the Detective unless a case formed over the next twelve hours.

xxxxxx

"Breakfast Sammy?" Oliver called from his locker, when their shifts changed and they started in the evening ending their shifts in the morning he usually visited the diner around the corner with the group but this morning he had one of those scheduled trainings with Spike, basically another 10K run but a few added obstacles that helped to keep his friend in tip top shape for SRU. Sam liked it because it was more challenging than the stuff he was required to do so he remained in shape for his uniform.

"No can do." Sam said pulling his shirt on over his head, "Gotta pick up Spike for a run and this time next Friday we'll be across town drowning our sorrows on someone else's dime." He came around the corner, bag in hand to see the look his friend was wearing. "What's that look for?"

"Picking him up?" Oliver questioned, still wearing an expression that told him Oliver knew something that Sam at the moment wasn't currently aware of and it made him shift his weight slightly. "Sure that's not an excuse to get another look at the new recruit?" and there it was, in his friend's teasing tone, one that earned him his second, or maybe third, eye roll of the day.

"You've been married too long." Sam said simply, only slightly deflecting. While it wasn't the true nature behind why he'd be picking up his friend he had to admit, to himself, that that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"I have to live vicariously through someone, Jerry's married, Noelle's a woman, and Frank is Frank. C'mon Sammy..." He egged his friend on and Sam allowed him to stew a little bit while they headed out of the locker room.

"Alright. You want something... I walked her home from the Penny a few weeks ago." Sam relented and before Oliver could let any sort of expression appear on his face Sam put a stop to it, "That was it, now go home and have breakfast with your girls, I'm sure they'd be surprised to see you." Sam urged heading for his truck when they existed the station.

xxxxxx

The SRU building was a lot different than the station down at 15 and it wasn't hard to tell that the people who worked here were intense and all about the safety of others. Despite being a member of the police force himself and having been in the building multiple times he was still subjected to a quick search and quick standard questioning but he understood it more than the average civilian would. It didn't take him long to get to the floor he was looking for, though he still ended up waiting which again wasn't the first time so instead of becoming impatient he simply started some small talk with Winnie while he waited.

The conversation was mundane as you could expect from almost any kind of small talk but it was better than lurking and silence that could become awkward, plus he was friendly with Winnie, they'd both attended functions held by members of the team over the last couple of years. He was just finishing up spinning the sad story of how he got stuck with the bill, not that she was buying it, when he heard his name from behind, and almost as if it was some kind of cue Winnie went back to doing whatever kind of paper work she'd been doing before Sam showed up.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" The question was casual, no suspicion or anything along those lines seeped into her tone but a smile greeted him.

"Learning your schedule, gathering little tidbits, you know doing all the things any good stalker would do." Sam grinned, the dimples becoming a bit more visible as he joked. "How is it the only girl on the team is already finished getting ready for home and all the men are still in the locker room?"

Jules nodded, "You may want to work on your subtlety." She pointed out at his stalker comment. "Because they all gossip worse than a bunch of old women." She answered his question, an answer much to his satisfaction and one that had him chuckling.

"They stay in there any longer and I'm going to have to get breakfast before the run." Sam said, he hadn't felt his stomach growling yet, but if he didn't get something in it soon he was sure the entire floor would be able to hear it. That was the downside to not having Oliver as a partner during a shift, you didn't stop for snacks every now and again.

"Pity you have to run, I've never been a fan of eating alone." Jules offered up as she walked buy him just as the boys were all piling out of their locker room, still absently chatting over something they'd been discussing while they were getting changed. Half of him wanted to tell Spike he forfeited and follow Jules out to some diner, but he couldn't take another hit like that, at least not for another couple of months, and not willingly. He definitely had more motivation to win this time around.

"I half expected you all to be wearing dresses." Sam said dryly as he joined them on the walk out, all of them biding farewell to Winnie as they exited the floor and made their way to the exit. Spike threw his bag on the back of the truck and climbed in with Sam, the two of them headed off towards their usual running spot.

xxxxxx

The run between the two friends was mostly quiet, and it usually was right up until the last 1.5km, which was when they started taunting one another to get the edge that would allow them to win. Running was good for a cops mind, and even if Spike wasn't as closed off as Sam was from stating what was on his mind, cops were not a fan of talking about anything that could cause them to be overly psychoanalyzed by anyone. Instincts were instincts and you relied on them to keep you from getting shot or doing something stupid and getting yourself or an innocent killed. Sam could count on one hand the amount of times he's actually said something useful to a shrink the department has made him see for one reason or another.

Runs after a long night always took a bit longer to complete, the muscles and the minds of both men were becoming over tired and over worked but neither one was a quitter and didn't like the idea of actually forfeiting to the other knowing what their standing bet entailed.

After a more leisurely run than usually they finally turned the final corner of their run and their legs started to speed up and an idea popped into Sam's head, "So is Jules seeing anyone?" Sam questioned out of the blue and just like he'd hoped it caught his friend a little off guard. He knew that the people on Team One were like family so six months would have given her plenty of time to feel the other's acceptance, and he assumed a brotherly complex towards her. It appeared he was right.

"What?" Spike questioned but he didn't get an answer, Sam had taken advantage of the minor lapse in Spike's concentration and was heading for the finish line, this time unlike the last one a few weeks ago Spike knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to his friend but that didn't mean he didn't put in a solid effort.

When Spike made it to the finish point Sam was just getting into his post run stance, bent slightly and leaning forward, hands on his bent knees pulling in the air his body needed and Spike wasn't too long joining him. "Did you just seriously ask about my colleague to win this?" He asked through a bit of laboured breathing.

Sam laughed a little, "Yes and no. I knew it'd give me an edge, that's what happens when you've got one girl on the team." Sam started before Spike cut him off.

"What if I'd have used Noelle's name in that way?" He inquired as a joke.

"She can easily take you, I've seen her showcase her skills in retraining, believe me." Sam offered before finishing his previous thoughts, "I was mostly serious though, she seeing anyone?" He was going off the hints she'd dropped the last couple of times they'd crossed paths, plus the ones he'd laid at her feet. Spike could clear the air a lot easier.

"No she's single. Just remember how much bigger her gun is than yours." Spike joked clasping his friend on the back and he stood to stretch things out.

Deciding to change the subject from his personal life a bit, he decided to put his friend in the hotspot, "So how's the whole Winnie situation going?" He teased, though he'd been teasing his friend about that since the guy had made SRU and maybe one of these times he'd get it right.

Spike just rolled his eyes and he headed for the truck, "Are we getting food or not, I'm starving." Spike said pulling himself up into the truck awaiting Sam. Sam took that as a cue that things were in the same place they'd been when he'd last asked the question.

xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 - Subtly Is Key

A/N: Just wanted to write a quick note to apologize for the lengthly wait between this update and my last one. Things got a bit busy for me the last little while but hopefully I'll be more speedy with my updates. Thanks for the kind reviews and hopefully you all continue to enjoy. Happy Reading.

DISCLAIMER: All television shows and other copyrighted material referenced to in this story including characters, setting, events are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners/creators/producers of either media franchise. This work is an interpretation or original material and characters and not for profit. Any references to real persons, places, or events are done so in a fictional context and are no way factual. No copyright infringement intended.

CHAPTER 3 - Subtly Is Key

Sam was always one that liked to do things his own way, even while he was in the uniform he was a little sketchy on following the rules to a tee, it was why he was often without a partner unless things seemed dire, and he didn't mind he didn't exactly want to compromised anyone else's morals when it came to doing their job but it had earned him the reputation of a rogue and depending on the situation it wasn't always a good thing. But it allowed him to make bold choices, which is exactly what he was doing on his day off, which just so happened on one of Team One's days off as well, that he learned form Spike.

Despite his friends initial warnings to not even think about what he was already thinking, the man didn't feel the need to stop Sam completely or really at all, which he was more then fine with. In all honesty though Sam was going to do what he wanted anyway and he was pretty sure Spike knew that and didn't want this to cause a riff in their good friendship. So with nothing preventing the man from doing what he wanted he went ahead with what his gut was telling him.

He was resting his back against the brick wall of her building, not exactly visible to someone when they first stepped outside, but she had told him to work on being subtle and that was precisely what he was doing. When she exited the apartment, she continued forward having not noticed anything out of the ordinary, and why should she it was her day and she was at home, work never followed her home.

"How was that for being subtle?" He voice broke the silence in the air and he smiled when she jumped at the sudden intrusion on her thoughts, spinning around at the very sound. While some may have been pissed, he was greeted with a slightly irritated expression before it was replaced by a smile.

"Better actually." She said walking back up the steps she'd just descended so that they wouldn't have to air their conversation for the entire neighborhood just so they could hear one another talk. "You even knew it was my day off. I think I'll have to talk to your source about that." She joked.

Sam shrugged, "Just make sure he knows I didn't give him up." He stated, still resting nonchalantly against the brick building. "Have any plans for the day?" He asked jumping right into it, he goes for what he wants and its even better when there doesn't seem to be anyone standing in his way and she hadn't given him any reason to believe he'd be traveling down the wrong path by doing this.

She gave him a smile while she decided on her answer, all the while Sam simply kept his stance awaiting her answer but if he'd read her right like he believed he did, he didn't think her answer would be disappointing. Still the silence did as she was hoping, had his thoughts starting to wonder just before she spoke. "Nothing that can't wait until later." she told him after holding him in suspense for several minutes. Instead of a reply from him all she got was a smile before he pushed himself off her building and followed her down the steps.

There was no exact plan for the day, he wasn't exactly the dates kind of guy, if was often the very root of the jokes that came to light with his friends when they decided that he needed to be reminded that he'd be happier with a good woman at his side. He liked to tell them that he's happier more times a week single then they are married, a conversation that usually ends in a stalemate but hadn't stopped either of them, or their wives from setting him up multiple times over the years of their friendship.

XXXXXX

Even without a set plan for the day they didn't make it back to her place until night had fallen, they'd found enough stuff to do during the day that held both of their interest until they couldn't actual justify staying out later unless they wanted their work to suffer the next day. It was a typical first date between casual friends, a way to test the water allowing both parties to know if it was worth pursuing and whether or not things clicked.

Everything seemed to go without a hitch, she didn't seem to mind that he wasn't exactly open or readily willing to talk much about himself in the personal sense if it the information wasn't already common knowledge and he didn't mind listening to her talk. It wasn't exactly the type of date you come away from expecting it to go somewhere else when calling it quits for the night.

The evening ended in practically the same place that it had started, on the doorstep to her building, Sam feeling as though the entire day had been a success, even if it hand't been well planned. Sam could see that she was thinking about something as final goodnights were said, he didn't know what it was but knew she'd let it out before he actually walked back down the steps. Not entirely certain on what her thoughts of first date etiquette was Sam leaned in for a kiss which was returned, though at its conclusion she gave him a slight smirk accompanied by a "Goodnight Sam."

It was a subtle was of giving him a bit of insight into the look she had on her face a few moments earlier, this wasn't just going to be an easy accomplishment, more like a sort of challenge. One which he was completely up to taking on, "See you next Friday night." Was Sam's reply, ever the confident one in a bunch. Though she hadn't been partaking in the fallouts of his and Spike's bets, he knew she'd be at the bar afterwork. It almost seemed like a ritual after a shift ended for a cop, they'd simply head to the bar, after an evening shift of course, and throw back a couple at the very least before heading home, something a significant other would have to work at getting use to. Schedules for cops weren't easy to plan around, and two different divisions of the law and scheduling would make it difficult to put in place specific meeting times, but at least next Friday was set in stone, Sam could live with that... for now.

XXXXXX

"And how was your weekend?" Oliver pushed a bit in the locker room Monday morning before Parade as he and Sam were putting the finishing touches on their uniforms.

"I don't know whose worse, you or Jerry... He'll be disappointed you didn't wait until he could join you." Sam said, although he didn't quite sound as irritated as he normally would have, even if it wasn't truly how he was feeling, he had a feeling it was less fun for his two friends if they found that it wasn't bothering him at all.

"Ah..." Oliver started, "That good huh?" He tried to get a little bit more information from his friend.

Sam decided that for all the digging and prying both his friends did, harmless as it was he'd give them a bone to chew on, see how much time that would get him before it started again. "You have no idea..." Sam said a smirk on his face as he put the finishing touches on his uniform and then headed out of the locker room towards the parade room waiting for his assignment for the day.

XXXXXX

"Jules!" Spike's voice was just loud enough to get her attention before she hit the doors that would lead her into the building so she could start getting ready for work.

"Hey Spike" She said stopping to allow him to catch up to her, adjusting her bag on her shoulder in the process having a feeling he'd want to have a little bit of a chat before their shift started and the entire team would be linked by a single communication system. "What's up?"

He got slightly awkward for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out a way to broach a subject that could possibly turn out to be none his business but he couldn't help but be slightly curious, both people involved were his friends, one of which he'd had for quite some time and the other who was feeling more and more like family. "Have a good day off?" He asked, going with the safe and subtle, which got a laugh from his teammate.

"It was fine Spike, I'm a big girl." She joked lightly but reassuringly putting an arm around him as they made their way into the building, "I did hear that you're buying drinks Friday though." She added earning her a sigh from her friend which was understandable especially if they were going to drink anywhere near the amount that they had when Sam bought on her first outing with the Team. It made her quite grateful that she wasn't part of that little bet.

XXXXXX

"C'mon Detective, you deserve a break." Sam stated from the doorway to Jerry's office. The case his friend was working on wasn't currently going anywhere and he didn't think that it would make a difference if Jerry remained in his office all night going over the same notes hour after hour. "Overworked and overtired isn't doing a thing for you." He pointed out after a moment's pause.

"I've just got the feeling that we're missing something..." Jerry stated in a tone that told Sam his friend hadn't totally been listening to him. It was moments like this when Jerry's devotion and skills really shined, he definitely earned his detective's badge. But Sam wasn't exactly a fan of seeing his easing going friend buried by all his work for prolonged periods of time.

"A couple of hours isn't going to change that, you need to take a step back and then look at it with a clear mind." Sam said walking into the office and seriously thinking about hauling his friend out of his chair and forcing him to join him and Oliver across town.

Jerry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and then dragging his hand down over his face, it was a sign that he wasn't going to refuse the offer. "Remind me again why you're not a detective?" Jerry questioned grabbing his coat, his friend certainly had the mind set for it, that was for sure, but he'd turned down the offer.

"Because without me on the streets tracking down your bad guys, you'd never close a case." Sam said throwing his arm over his friends shoulder directing him to the exit of the station, almost as if he was worried that Jerry would change his mind and run back to his stack of papers scattered over his desk.

"Jerry, is that you?" Oliver joked as the two of the men joined him outside.

Working the city as a cop it didn't take you long to figure out all the locations of the bars within the city's limits so it wasn't any surprise that it didn't take the three of them that long to make it to the bar where their night of free drinks would be waiting them, luckily they were moving in the same direction as traffic so they didn't have to fight that unnecessarily.

The three men entered the bar and took a moment to find the SRU members, Jerry getting the bulk of the attention with greetings having missed the last few times they'd all gathered. Sam took the empty seat next to Jules causing Jerry to throw Oliver a questioning look which Oliver answered with confirmation that she was girl they'd taken to picking on their friend about. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Sam, the three men knew one another quite well and he gave them a '_not here'_ kind of look that he hoped would hold true still even after they'd all gotten drinks in.

XXXXXX

"-And then the guy just lurched forward and puked all over Jerry's shoes." Sam finished up the tale, one from a year or so ago where he and Oliver brought a drunk clown from a birthday party in for booking, a clown that Jerry got too close to, and it seemed to inadvertently kept him from getting too close to any of their other collars since then, at least the ones that looked like they couldn't keep a handle on their stomach contents.

As the short tale finished up, it appeared to be the final one of the night, everyone at the tables getting up and beginning to gather their things. At this point even if someone was paying attention it would be a minuet detail to be forgotten by morning, the fact that Sam was giving Jules a bit of unnecessary help, but help all the same with her jacket before they joined the group on their way out.

"Not so funny this week." Sam said coming up behind his friend, Spike had the not so pleasant responsibility of taking care of the bill this time around.

"I think we need to come up with a different standing bet, this is going to bankrupt me." Spike said, laughing despite the gravity of his financial situation.

"Maybe we just need to bring more people into it. Share the pain." Sam pointed out with a shrug before the two of them went their separate ways. Everyone began splitting up as they headed towards the street having exited the bar not that long ago, some headed to the street to hail cabs, none dared to call their wives for a late night pick up. Sam and Jules, much like the first time at the bar together walked home together, this time closer and more to talk about.

Before she made her way up her steps to end her evening officially, Sam wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss, one with a bit more feeling to it then their last one. The walk back to her place was long enough that the majority of the alcohol was burned off, but not so much so that it didn't completely dissolve the daring attitude of either of them.

She wasn't exactly sure what _they_ were, they'd hadn't actually discussed it though she doubted that they really would or how long it would last but with the high pressures of her job she knew that she needed to make a little bit of room for fun and Sam _was_ fun. "Stay." Jules said when the kiss finally came to an end, she figured it was mostly because they'd have suffocated had they not. There was a bit of hesitation on his part and she knew what he was thinking, he was weighing the options, taking in the evening and what had happened the last time he'd kissed her on her doorstep. She had a feeling most of his trepidation, which wasn't much, stemmed from wondering if she'd drank too much or hadn't sobered up any on the walk. She simply rolled her eyes at him, and practically pulled him inside.

XXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 - The Revelation

A/N: So the last chapter was basically the 'jumping the shark' chapter, the next few chapters now will be leading towards the end. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Enjoy. Happy Reading.

DISCLAIMER: All television shows and other copyrighted material referenced to in this story including characters, setting, events are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners/creators/producers of either media franchise. This work is an interpretation or original material and characters and not for profit. Any references to real persons, places, or events are done so in a fictional context and are no way factual. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - The Revelation

"Have you seen my shirt?" Sam called from the upstairs to Jules who he believed was doing some sort of cooking in the kitchen, whatever it was Sam had to admit that it smelled good. Over the last little while in which the two of them alternated between his place and hers depending on who met who after work, they both learned a bit more about the other, the one that Sam thought to be a bit interesting was the fact that he was the better cook, but she made a mean breakfast, he even let her use his kitchen at his apartment.

"Check behind the chair." Came her reply and Sam could even hear the eye roll and amusement in her voice, the faint laughter that came after it confirmed his suspicions. "Your socks are with your boots incase you're wondering." Jules called again after a few moments had passed and she heard Sam moving around the chair upstairs.

"I know where those are, _I_ put them there." He pointed out as if putting his inability to find his clothing all on her, but before it could be argued about any further she heard him coming down the stairs "How's breakfast coming along?" Sam said still without a shirt as he put the finishing touches on his jeans, the look on his face told her he was still trying to place the shirt she was wearing.

"Same clothes as last night, tsk tsk, what will the boys say?" She teased him ignoring the question about the food, the bacon was still sizzling on the fryer as she turned completely to look at him.

"That's why I couldn't find my shirt." Sam said with a smirk that caused the appearance of his dimples and plenty other things on his mind which probably would have caused the bacon and toast to burn but the sound of her doorbell squashed all those thoughts but not before she caught the ideas dancing across his expression, not much got past her. "Little early for visitors isn't it..." Sam teased, "Got a secrete other man I know nothing about?" He continued before she hit him with the flipper leaving grease behind on his shoulder.

"Why don't you find out and answer the door." She said before pushing him towards the door, "I"ll grab pants." she said exiting the kitchen before him and heading towards what he assumed was her laundry room. He hadn't be through every inch of her apartment, though she was right, if he kept going to work in the same clothes he'd worn the day before more than his friends were going to start to notice and he seriously didn't need any whispers following him around the station.

"Alright." Sam said leading the way out of the room and heading towards the door, which seemed to hold an impatient person on the other side, the doorbell having gone another couple of times. It was either a very eager solicitor hopped up on caffeine for this hour or he figured some stranger with a beef or opinion about something. "Hang on already." Sam said grabbing the door handle and retracting the lock he swung the door open and needless to say he wasn't expecting what was on the other side.

"Swarek?" Luke was not impressed, he definitely was not expecting a guy to answer his sister's door before either of their shifts started and he certainly would have never expected his sister to be involved with Sam Swarek of all people.

"Callaghan?" Which was when it clicked for Sam, Jules Callaghan just had to be the sister to Luke Callaghan, homicide detective out of 15. He was honestly kicking himself in the ass for not realizing it sooner, though he and Jules didn't really talk about work unless it was a necessity or they felt the need to. Now he was starting to think that they should have at least covered something like this, why the sibling conversation never came into play he couldn't figure out but he'd wished it had so he wouldn't have been left this surprised at the door..

"What the hell are you doing in my sister's apartment?" Luke practically demanded taking a step forward, a protective move Sam knew having seen it many times before, usually while working, occasionally doing it himself. Sam didn't move though, in fact he held his ground despite not being on his own turf. He certainly wasn't in the mood for an early morning confrontation

Sam had a sarcastic retort on the tip of his tongue, would have used it too but all respect he lacked for Callaghan he had for the man's sister, and that wasn't just because he was sleeping with the woman. That thought right there was what was keeping the comment from sliding off his tongue, it was also when he became very aware of the fact that he was shirtless and that Jules was wearing his shirt, a fact that probably wouldn't escape her detective brother. "You're the detective, detect." Sam said a bit more hostile than he'd intended.

"Luke!" The surprised voice of Jules turned the attention of both men from each other to her, Sam stepped back slightly turning to look at Jules which allowed Luke to step further into apartment, occasionally he switched his glance between Sam and his sister, but mostly he kept his eyes on Sam as if he was anticipating a moment when he'd have to jump in front of his sister. "I wasn't expecting you..." She started giving her brother a smile. She had no idea what sort of working relationship the two men in front of her had but she suspected it was about to get worse.

"I thought I'd bring breakfast, its been a while." He said holding up a bag from some breakfast joint Sam didn't recognize but it got another smile from Jules. "Guess I should have called first though." His attention went back to Sam as he spoke his voice tense, everyone could feel the tension between the two men rising the longer this dragged out.

"I'm gonna get going." Sam said not wanting to stick around and make things worse especially not when he and Luke would be working the same shift even if it was different departments there was always a chance they'd be placed in close quarters., "I'll call you later." Sam said ignoring her brother as he leaned in an gave her a quick kiss.

"What about your-" She started in reference to his bare chest, bringing her brother's attention to the fact as well which just seemed to rise the tension further.

"I got another in the truck." Sam said heading for the door, giving the detective a quick nod before grabbing his boots and heading out the door. Walking to his truck, barefoot and without a shirt Sam couldn't help be reminded of a few of his walks of shame in his younger years, something he didn't consider this and something he hand't done in years.

Once he was in his truck he dug around through some bags he had in there, staying away from the gym bag, for a shirt that could pass until he got to the station and could put his uniform on. Pulling a shirt on quickly and then slipping into his socks and boots it didn't take him long to get the truck started and head to the station deciding that he'd have to pick up breakfast on the way while also making a mental note to stuff a go bag somewhere in the truck for situations like this and so he wouldn't continue to get two days out of one set of clothing.

XXXXXX

"Swarek, Jules, what the hell are you thinking?" Luke said as soon as he heard the truck outside roar to life, walking into the house more comfortably. Walking into the kitchen he placed the breakfast sandwiches on her table and turned around, arms crossed over his chest expecting an answer from her. From her defensive stance and look she threw him he recognized that he stepped over a line, but he didn't care, this was his sister and well the idea of her dating Swarek was not okay in his books, wasn't even close.

"Excuse me?" She opened walking into her kitchen heading for the stove, her mind momentarily distracted by the fact that if she didn't shut it off now her whole apartment would smell like burnt bacon for weeks. "You don't get a say in who I date, its frankly none of your concern. I'm a big girl Luke, I can take care of myself." He pointed out, despite her shorter stature she didn't back down, mirroring her brother's posture.

"You barely even know him!" He argued, not entirely sure where he was going with this, he barely worked with the guy as it was. Sure he got results, but Luke also knew he wasn't exactly a model cop where the rules were concerned. He never really had an official opinion about Swarek, at least not until now.

"You're a detective Luke, do you even work with him, I've never even seen you hang out with him." She stood her ground, she'd never even heard her brother mention Sam before and he'd never mentioned her brother, never even put the last name coincidence together until this morning which probably wasn't in anyone's best interest but here they were and she was going to settle whatever this was.

"I know he's not good enough." Luke stated not exactly having been ready for this sort of confrontation with his sister.

"You say that about all the guys I date." She said exasperated, "Which I get, you're my brother but you can't dictate who I date or sleep with. Even Dad doesn't get to do that." This was her ending point on the discussion though she could see he wasn't ready to just accept this, "I'm not talking about this anymore." She pointed to the table for him to sit so they could move on and enjoy the breakfast.

"Could you at least change your shirt?" He pointed out with a bit of humor to his voice, Luke didn't want to have the image of his sister wearing Swarek's shirt burned into his head all shift. He may have added some humour to his voice but they both knew that he was far from okay with this and they'd probably revisit the subject at least once or twice more.

XXXXXX

"Damn it." Sam cursed under his breath and gave his locker a bit of a rough shove earning him a couple of looks from other officers either getting ready for their shift or getting ready to head home for the night, at the moment he didn't really care. He kept his head down for the remainder of the time he was in the locker room, quietly putting together his uniform. He wasn't pleased with the idea of the fact that he'd have to have a chat of some sort with Callaghan. He didn't have much against the guy, Sam didn't exactly like his attitude from what he'd seen while working on a case with the guy on a limited bases but he had a feeling his thoughts would change drastically depending on how their next interaction would go.

Sam was just about ready to head into the kitchen for some much needed coffee, one with a high amount of caffeine when he saw Oliver and Jerry heading towards him, both in plain clothes which meant that Oliver still needed to put on a uniform and Jerry was just early. Before he even got within hearing distance of them he got their attention directing them towards a viewing room, he knew with the shift change that the interrogation rooms would be free which meant no one would be watching anything, he just hoped no work place couple would be hiding out that would be the last thing he needed at the moment.

"You're early." Oliver pointed out the moment the three of them were behind closed doors, but Sam just ignored the comment, his hands resting on his service belt, his attention on Jerry at the moment.

"You work with Callaghan a bit right?" He asked first but didn't wait for an answer, "He ever mention he's got a sister?"

Jerry looked from Sam to Oliver, the two of them feeling a bit out of the loop hoping Sam wouldn't drag this out too long, "Maybe, I don't know its not like we're drinking buddy's. I think he said something about her getting a great new job a little while ago..." Jerry said his sentence dropping off as he realized which left Oliver to look between both of his friend clearly not understanding.

"Okay Sammy, some of us aren't detectives mind telling me what's going on it's a little early for 20 questions?" Oliver questioned putting a hand on his friend's shoulder to see if he could ground him slightly.

"Jules, she's Callaghan's sister." Sam said after a moment.

It registered quickly on Oliver's face, "Oh... Oooh!" He said looking from one to the other, "How'd you find out?" He asked the question Jerry wasn't too sure he'd wanted the answer too but became attentive none the less.

"Surprise visit to her house this morning, I answered the door." Sam said which earned him a couple of 'bad luck' sympathy looks from the other two men. "I think he's pissed." He added after a moment, a bit of a smile making its way to his lips.

"No." Oliver and Jerry said at the same time earning them a questioning look.

"Don't even think about making this worse." Oliver started knowing that Sam at times had a habit of dropping hints at something or other which would not be the way to handle this, not in a working environment at least.

"I wasn't -" Sam began before being cut off.

"Just don't take the bait if he dangles it, okay?" Jerry finished Oliver's thought process, Jerry like Oliver knowing that during certain curcumstances Sam wasn't always capable of keeping comments to himself.

"Fine." Sam said before heading for the door, he still needed that coffee before parade.

XXXXXX


End file.
